Situations délicates
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro essaie de se rapprocher de son frère après l'examen Chunin. Mais il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Kankuro, Gaara, ni aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

**Situation délicate**

Kankuro s'installa dans la salle déjà occupée par son frère. Il commença à travailler sur ses marionnettes tandis que Gaara semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. De temps à autres, il jetait une œillade à son cadet et ouvrait la bouche comme pour prendre la parole, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula ainsi.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, Gaara capta enfin le regard de son frère avant que celui-ci ne détourne de nouveau les yeux. « Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

« En fait, je… » Kankuro semblait hésitant. Ce qui était curieux venant de lui. Il n'avait d'ordinaire aucun problème à exprimer le fond de ses pensées. Mais depuis leur retour de Konoha, il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser face à Gaara. Il s'était passé quelque chose lors du combat contre ce gamin Uzumaki. Gaara avait changé. Ca avait été soudain. Et bien qu'ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient plus à craindre pour leur vie (ou du moins plus autant qu'avant), lui et Temari ne savaient plus quelle attitude adopter.

Gaara et Temari semblaient s'être mis d'accords pour installer une sorte de silence gêné entre eux deux. Un genre de trêve, comme si l'un et l'autre cherchait à évaluer la température de l'eau avant de plonger. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Kankuro. Celui-ci paraissait attendre quelque chose de Gaara. Il venait régulièrement lui parler, la plupart du temps à propos de telle ou telle chose sans réelle importance.

Gaara avait bien sentit que son frère cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Il commençait petit à petit à comprendre les gens autour de lui, mais il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir. Il ne savait pas comment créer un lien affectif avec une autre personne. Si Naruto avait été là, peut-être aurait-il su lui dire comment s'y prendre.

De son côté, Kankuro n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Dès qu'il devint clair que Gaara ne chercherait plus à le tuer pour une raison lambda, il avait commencé à lui parler plus librement. Il venait discuter des missions, des entraînements, voir de la pluie et du beau temps. Il voulait simplement trouver un terrain d'entente avec son petit frère, mais ses tentatives aboutissaient généralement par un silence embarrassé. Il lui était bien arrivé de tourner la conversation vers un sujet qui lui plaisait personnellement, mais s'était tut rapidement en voyant que Gaara ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé. Pour sa part, Gaara ne savait absolument pas comment engager une conversation amicale. Il en résultait des instants de flottement inconfortables pendant lesquels il se demandait s'il devait ou non dire quelque chose. Cet instant même était justement l'un de ceux-ci.

« Je me demandais comment tu te sentais. » Dit finalement Kankuro. « Enfin, je sais que c'était il y a déjà un bout de temps, ce combat, mais… Tes réserves de chakra sont reformées ? » Il se frotta la nuque. « Bien sûr qu'elles doivent l'être. »

Gaara le fixa avec curiosité. « Je vais bien. Tu sais que je récupère vite. » Il vit son grand frère hocher la tête. « Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

« Ouais, je savais bien que ce minus n'aurait pas pu te mettre hors course si facilement. » Kankuro réalisa son erreur à l'instant même où elle avait franchit ses lèvres, mais il avait été tellement soulagé d'entendre une réponse positive de la part de Gaara qu'il s'était mis à parler sans réfléchir.

Il se serait presque attendu à ce que Gaara s'énerve contre lui, mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer. « Bien sûr qu'il est loin d'être faible. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à montrer du respect à des shinobis étrangers. Ca a fait partie de notre éducation. Et j'ai été plus qu'impressionné par la façon dont ce gamin… »

Nouveau silence gêné. Gaara ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, manifestement pas vexé par la mention de sa récente défaite.

Kankuro poussa un soupir. Il resta silencieux un moment. « Ecoute, Gaara, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. D'essayer de changer. Et que si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide… Pas que tu en ais déjà eu besoin… Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là pour toi. »

« Merci. » Répondit finalement Gaara au bout d'un moment. Il eut une sensation étrange dans la poitrine, une sensation qu'il n'aurait su décrire. « Je… Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Kankuro sourit. « Quand tu voudras, petit frère. » Tous deux laissèrent s'installer un silence plus apaisant. Il leur restait un long chemin à parcourir, mais ils sentaient qu'ils venaient de faire un pas dans la bonne direction.


End file.
